


results of sleep deprivation

by isleofflightlessbirds



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart is played, Michael is sappy, Non-Canon Relationship, boyf riends - Freeform, christine and rich and the squip are only mentioned here, deep conversations i guess?, hi yes i am reinventing lmao, idk how to tag lol, jeremy calls michael ‘micah’ and there’s nothing you can do about it, meremy, meremy hell, they are Tired TM, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlessbirds/pseuds/isleofflightlessbirds
Summary: it's that time of the day where nothing makes sense and these two are sleep deprived, so michael impulsively tells jeremy how he really feels.





	results of sleep deprivation

And there they sat again, another late Friday night, atop the beanbags in Michael’s basement. 

It became a conventional thing now, it seemed. Mario Kart or Apocalypse of the Damned was always their go-to, and of course it still was, but Michael was tired. 

Tired of playing video games with his long time crush every week? Absolutely not. 

Michael was tired of the repetition. This had been on his mind a lot recently, but he kept it to himself, mostly to spare Jeremy of worry. He most certainly loved his player two, he just wanted to...do more. Talk more. 

After everything that had happened with the SQUIP, Michael noticed a declination of communication amongst the two, and he found this discommodious. 

Suddenly, Michael was interrupted by his thoughts. “Micah? Everything okay?”

He glanced up at the television, noticing he’d stop pressing buttons or generally paying any attention to the game they were playing. Michael then looked over to Jeremy, whose countenance was a fine display of worry and authenticated concern. And aside that point, he was wearing Michael’s worn red hoodie, as he had been complaining of the draft in his basement earlier that night, and Michael himself wasn’t quite immune to cold weather either, but seeing Jeremy there bundled up in this article of clothing so personal to him was a sight he’d rather not pass up. 

He could have melted right then and there. 

Michael chose to ignore the question. “Jere, are you still upset about the breakup?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at the counter-question, but then turned softly to indifference. “Honestly, no, man. I kinda, uh, realized Christine is better friend material than girlfriend material. Sure, I was sad for a little bit, but I’m doing okay now.”

Michael hummed in response. “Glad you’re okay now. It’s just...crazy.”

“You’re right, dude. I just can’t believe I went through all that, all for Christine, and it doesn’t even mean something now. And I still have this dumbass computer in the back of my head that’s still trying to tell me what to do. None of this was healthy,” Jeremy sighed and looked away, subtly trying to avert Michael’s eyes. “No good thing came from this shitty experience.”

“But, do you...ever realize how far you’ve come? How far...w-we’ve come?”

“I mean...I guess so? I-I still feel like a complete asshole for how I treated you. I’ll never be able to truly make it up to you.”

“Jere, come on. We’ve been friends for nearly thirteen—thirteen years! You think I was gonna throw it away that easily?”

“Well, no, but—“

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. My favorite person. You didn’t deserve any of the crap you got from people. You’re so kind, and generous, and um,” Michael began to sweat anxiously. He looked at Jeremy, who gazed at him with wide eyes. He was awful at trying to compliment people altogether, but Jeremy was a special case. Jeremy—Michael could go on and on for hours at a time as to why he was such a charming person, and he did not need him to know that, obviously. With that, though, Michael made an impetuous decision. Because fuck it, it was substantially past ten thirty, which meant both of them were beyond delirious, so Jeremy wouldn’t remember anything, right? 

“You care so much about other people before yourself, and even after everything that happened, the fact is that you recognized what you did. Not everyone who fucks up that badly has the balls to do that.” Jeremy glances away from Michael as he pauses and collects his thoughts. He began to say something, but Michael continued before Jeremy could get a word in. “Listen—I’m proud of you, okay? A-and, I’m so happy our friendship is okay now. You’re all I have, and honestly all I want in a friend.” He meant every word. “And Jeremy, the truth is, you’re the most stunning human being I have ever been lucky enough to know! Look, I didn’t think that tonight would be the night I would tell you this, but here goes nothing.”

As if Jeremy was not abashed enough from the excessive admiration from his friend, Michael took Jeremy’s clammy hands within his own and held them tightly.

“Jeremiah Heere, I have had the biggest crush on you, since like, eighth grade, dude. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same—“

“Micah, I really like you t-too—“ and then Jeremy started crying. Quite hard. Michael instantly moved closer to him, onto the same beanbag, releasing his hands and putting his own to Jeremy’s cheeks, trying to wipe away tears gently with his thumb. 

“Love, what’s wrong? Are you panicking? Do I need to get the Dew?”

“I owe Rich ten dollars now!” He sniffed. “He was all like ‘tall-ass, when are you gonna tell him?’ and then I said, ‘I’m gonna do it soon!’ but then he said ‘no, Heere, you’re gonna chicken out and I’d bet cash on that statement!’“

“Jeremy, are you trying to tell me that Rich made a bet with you on which one of us would confess first?”

“Yes!”

“It’s...literally twelve thirty, and you are sleep deprived. Let’s go to bed, man, we’ll discuss it further in the morning.”

He got up from the beanbag, reaching his hand out to pull Jeremy up, but instead was tugged back down when he had a grip on his hand. 

“I don’t wanna get up. Can we just sleep here?” Jeremy asked, obviously drowsy.

“I guess so, man.” Michael replied, entwining their hands loosely and hesitantly pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple. 

Leaning his head against Jeremy’s shoulder, Michael left him smiling like an idiot as the two fell asleep there, hands clasped, content. 

Maybe something good did come from this shitty experience, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)) leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this short & sweet little thing here—it’s much appreciated! come bother me on tumblr; you can find me and message my BMC ask blog at ask-mbh. ❤️


End file.
